


garden of prosperine

by vype



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"the labyrinth seems to have around thirty floors," yamagishi says, flipping through the notes compiled by the previous library investigation teams.</em>
</p><p><em>"just thirty?" asks yukari. it's not that she particularly</em> wants<em> there to be more floors, but that just sounds... underwhelming. she doesn't know why she was expecting there to be more.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whee, crossover/fusion time! here's everyone's classes, including some of the people who haven't shown up yet:
> 
> mitsuru = sovereign  
> akihiko = gladiator  
> yukari = survivalist  
> junpei = buccaneer  
> ken = wildling  
> fuuka = either a farmer or not an explorer at all, i haven't decided yet.
> 
> everyone else is a secret for now.  
> but i can say that ryoji will be making an appearance, and he does actually have a class, though it may not be a conventional one ;)

"Nobody can force you to enter the labyrinth," says Kirijo. Yukari can't detect any condescension in her tone, but the words sting anyway. "Reconnaissance duty is vitally important as well, and if Akihiko and I are venturing into the labyrinth, there is no one else to do it other than you."

Sanada scratches at the bandage wrapped around his arm and nods distractedly, but doesn't seem to want to contribute to the discussion. The gladiator's gaze darts periodically to the stairway down, eyes skimming past the debris and other rubble. It's obvious that he's antsy to set out again, even with his lingering wounds from the last expedition.

"I understand," Yukari says. She tries to project the same calm, keep her eyes and voice steady like the sovereign's, but Kirijo is inimitable. She's almost entirely certain that they both can hear that almost-stutter of hesitation.

"Good," Kirijio says. She nods.

The silence is awkward only for a moment, before Kirijo lifts her chin, her pose settling into something more battle-ready. "Well then, Akihiko and I will be off. We'll return at daybreak."

"Right," Yukari says. "I- I'll be on reconnaissance duty."

They both nod, and they're off again. Yukari stands, ramrod straight, until she can't hear their footsteps on the stone stairway anymore, and then sighs, shoulders drooping. All three of them know that reconnaissance duty is essentially worthless; they determined after the first two months here that the labyrinth monsters wouldn't even go near the staircase to the surface. All the monsters are down there.

Where you're not, Yukari thinks to herself. Because you're a _coward_.

Her hands curl into tight fists around her bow, fingers trembling. "You can do it, Takeba," she says. "It's just a bunch of stairs."

Stairs with monsters lurking beneath. And this close to the full moon too... Yukari knows that just means that Kirijo and Sanada need all the help they can get. But still...

She takes one step forwards. Two. Her hand reaches out to the entryway.

And then she stops. Frustration makes the tears in her eyes burn even more. "I will enter," she says to herself. "I _will_."

And, because she still has a job to do, Yukari turns around without letting the tears fall, and sets off on reconnaissance duty. She doesn't expect to find much- up until quite recently, Gotham was home to research teams from the Midgard Library investigating The Incident, after all- but this is her duty all the same. She intends to do at least this right.


	2. from the notes of fuuka yamagishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so. this chapter (which i don't know if it can really be called a chapter or not) has a _ton_ of spoilers for everything that happens and the overarching plot. especially the sixth stratum, hoo boy.
> 
> however, i don't know if i will ever get around to writing _everything_ so i'm leaving a few things implied in the floor descriptions and strata names.

_First Stratum: **Scorched Ruins**_  
B1F: The first stage of discovery  
B2F: All cards on the table  
B3F: Trust fall  
B4F: A dozen sets of footsteps  
B5F: When the moon reaches for the stars

 _Second Stratum: **Flowering Meadow**_  
B6F: Petals likened unto ash  
B7F: The shade of the empress tree  
B8F: Connections across the waves  
B9F: Blood of the covenant spilt on these grounds  
B10F: Spring of life

 _Third Stratum: **Subterranean City**_  
B11F: Familiarity breeds not contempt  
B12F: Heartful cry  
B13F: Plume of dusk  
B14F: Treacherous lines in the dark  
B15F: Bridges on the precipice

 _Fourth Stratum: **River of Oblivion**_  
B16F: The dangers of forgetting  
B17F: The smiling full moon  
B18F: The sea of souls  
B19F: Doors swing wide open  
B20F: Remembering the old cycle

 _Fifth Stratum: ~~Moonlit Court~~ **TARTARUS**_  
B21F: Walk these halls of enlightenment  
B22F: Living with determination  
B23F: Beyond the beaten path  
B24F: The absolute end  
B25F: Taurus 8

 _Sixth Stratum: **Shattered Blue**_  
B26F: A trail of butterfly wings  
B27F: An opera for the soul  
B28F: In the shadow of night  
B29F: Paradisiacal dreams of love and joy  
B30F: Minato


End file.
